The Eye Of The Universe
by Lizz1
Summary: My friend, Akaifaia made this plot up, but wanted me to write and post it. Original writing, picture URLs included.


This is a fic that my friend made up, but I put into words for her. If you wish to reach her, her address is [Element_008@hotmail.com][1]. The ideas, characters and sketches (which are posted here: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/akaifaia/index.html][2]) are Akaifaia Yuy's, and should not be used without her permission. All the characters, unless specified, are based off of real people. The beast is based off of her stepfather ^_^; lol.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Melissa Amanda Ell was running down the street to catch up to her friend, Lindsay Nicole Wright. Neither of them went by these names, they went as Mell and Lizz. Lizz never called her Mell, she called her Meli, even though Mell threatened to kill her one day over it. Mell was tall with shoulder length brown hair and blonde highlights. Lizz was short with reddish brown hair down to her knees. Both had brown eyes and wore clear contacts. 

"Hey, Lizz! Want a ride? My truck is over there." Mell insisted.

"Yeah, thanks. (a/n: Curse late birthdays! Lizz would be fifteen in this fic because her birthday is late in the year November 19th – so she can't drive – legally! – yet.) Did you remember your notes from science?" Lizz inquired.

"Err…nope! I'll just borrow yours!" Mell smirked.

"If you weren't my best friend I'd…" Lizz threatens.

"You'd what?" Mell looks down at Lizz (a/n: and I mean DOWN!) Lizz mopes at this. She walks around to the other side of the pick-up.

"Oh, whatever." Lizz throws her stuff in the back of the truck and climbs into the passenger seat of the brand new red pick up (a/n: I am clueless about cars, so I won't go into depth about it.)

"Meow!" a fuzzy cat rubbed up against Lizz's legs. "Hello, kitty. Are you lost?"

"No, he's not lost. He's just following me! Hello, Merlin!" the cat jumped into the truck, onto Mell's lap. "No, no. You really don't want to come to school. Mr. Terris is not a morning person, and I have him first block." Lizz laughs at her. Merlin seems to sigh and hops down onto the pavement. "Bye little buddy!" Merlin hops onto a fence and watches them drive around the corner. 

The drive to the school was not far. After ten minutes of driving and talking they arrived at the front door of their school, McNicoll park. Mell parks the truck, and they walk to the door, still yabbering away. 

"Meli, here. I knew you'd forget your notes and your homework so I made extra copies." said Lizz as she opened her binder and handed Mell a folder of homework.

"Only you would spend their time doing extra homework." says Mell before opening the door.

"Only you would rather sleep and get an F in a class then do two minutes of homework to get a B. You're smart, you're just really lazy. Try doing your own homework for once." says Lizz.

"Yet I still get straight A's?" comments Mell smugly.

"Only because I do your homework for you!" states an exasperated Lizz.

"Not always!" "Yes, always!" "Not always!" "Yes, always!"

The two are so busy arguing that Lizz walks into a garbage can and knocks it over.

"AH-HAH!!! You are SUCH a klutz!" laughs Mell, before she walks into a grade eight, sending the little kid flying. "Oops! Sorry…." The little kid stands up and runs, scared, into the gym.

"And you say I'm a klutz?" says Lizz after putting all the garbage back into the can.

"Yes, you are. I'll see you at lunch!" shouts Mell before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, whatever…." Lizz runs to her locker and grabs her flute before heading off to band class.

* * *

Mell walks out of her English class, surrounded by some of her annoying, loud friends. Mell slips into the bathroom to avoid having to walk with them. After they pass, she comes out to find Lizz standing there, two cups of soup in her hands.

"I knew you'd be here."

"You always know where I am. Do you have some tracking device on me?" says Mell, looking over her shoulder at a guy passing.

"I saw that!" yelled Lizz, half laughing.

"Saw what?" says Mell completely clueless (a/n: As usual….)

"Nothing…" (Lizz)

"Mr. Terris brought two medieval swords in for humanities today." says Mell, changing the subject. (To view go here: [Two swords][3]) "I have to do a diagram on one of them this afternoon.

"Oh, really? I hate socials. I have foods next! Haha!" laughs Lizz, pulling on one of her eyes and sticking her tongue. 

"Oh, that's mature!" Mell gobbles down the soup and throws the cup at a passing friend. "Anyway, I'm going to go start on that now."

"…Because I'm not in that class to do it for you?" finishes Lizz, but Mell couldn't hear her because she had already left to the class. Lizz got up and went to her locker.

"No one's here. Oh well, I'll get done faster!" Mell pulls out her art pencils and starts sketching a perfect diagram of one of the swords. After a few minutes of drawing she hears screams in the hall and a few windows being broken. Mell peeks out of the doorway to see a furry thing, about six feet tall and in the shape of a man, but with only four fingers on each hand. On the end of each finger were claws longer than even Lizz's! (a/n: Lizz has LONG nails!) She screams silently and ducks under the teacher's desk, where the swords were. The beast walked into the room Mell was in and sniffed the air before turning towards her. Mell was shaking, but in fear she grabbed one of the swords, the less decorative one, and stood up. The beast stared at her, then walked right at her. Mell panicked and swung the sword at the beast. With one swish of the beast's claws the sword was split in two! Mell freaked out and ran around the desk. The beast turned toward her, and in absolute desperation she grabbed the other sword. The sword glowed and grew in length. Mell shrieked and the sword's handle turned blood red with black decorations. The blade was shining silver and she felt comfortable with holding it. An adrenaline rush later she had plunged the sword into the monster. The monster squealed like a pig and disintegrated on the spot. A bright crimson light surrounded the sword and it lifted itself out of Mell's hands. It shrunk…smaller, smaller and smaller until it could have been a little toy for her little sister's barbie. It glowed white, then red again and the sword was gone. All that was left was a little brooch. (To view, go here: [brooch][4]) Mell grabbed the brooch and looked at it. It was an black eye shape with a red diamond piece. A little black design that looked kind of like an eye with a star beside it was engraved in black in the red diamond. She quickly tucked it into her pocket. Two new swords, exactly like the ones Mr. Terris had brought, appeared on the teacher's desk. Mell stumbled out of the room and looked around. The only one in sight was Lizz who was running towards her…Mell fainted.

* * *

Mell awoke by the squealing of brakes. She sat up to find herself in the passenger seat of her truck. Beside her was…

"Lizz! What the hell? You can't drive!" Mell screamed.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing? I've watched you enough to know how." said Lizz calmly. Mell almost fainted again. They pull into Mell's driveway and Lizz turns the truck off. Mell almost barfs because of the ride…(BLECH!)

Lizz helps Mell out of the truck "Err…thanks…" "No biggie!" says Lizz, smiling. Lizz grabs Mell's stuff, and Mell, and drags them both to the house. She pulls out her key to Mell's house (a/n: She's over so often that they just gave her a key) and unlocked the door. Lizz drops Mell in her room on the bed, and her stuff on the floor with all of Mell's dirty clothes. "Bye, Meli! I'll call you later to see how you're doing!" "Bye Lizz, and don't call me Meli!"

Lizz leaves and Mell is thinking to herself (a/n: Mell thinking? SCARRY!) about the day. Her cat, Oreo, walked in through her open door. Oreo jumps onto her bed and purrs. "Hey little kitty." "Meow!" Mell picks Oreo up and sets her on her pillow. "Meow!" Huh? Mell looks at her window, and finds Merlin scratching the glass door onto her balcony. "You are a stalker kitty, did you know that?" Mell said as she opened the door to let Merlin in. Oreo hissed at Merlin. Merlin looks up at Oreo and starts purring. Mell sighs, and flops onto her bed, almost crushing Merlin.

"Oops, sorry Merlin." Mell pulls the brooch out of her pocket. "I almost forgot about this thing." Mell studies it, then throws it beside her on the bed. The cats jump out of the way, then walk up and sniff at it. Merlin's eyes open wide, almost matching the surprised look on Oreo's face. Mell stares at them. Cats with personality? Weird…. Merlin and Oreo stare at each other for a few minutes before Merlin turns to Mell. 

"Where did you get this?" Merlin questions Mell. "EEEEEEEEEEEKK!! You talk? What the hell….." Mell stares at the cat and starts to back up. She backs up soooo much that she falls off the bed, into a pile of dirty clothes. She sits up straight with a sock on her head and a pair of shorts on her shoulder. 

"He said, where did you get this. Please answer him." Oreo says (Oreo? SAYS??) "Yuh…you too?? I really shouldn't have had that soup for lunch. Lizz probably drugged it." 

"Answer us already!" inquires an impatient Merlin. Mell thinks to herself. 'I'll just play along, it's probably just a dream'. "Well, this thing showed up at school, and I did this whoosh thing with a sword, but it did this swipe thing with its claws at the sword kinda fell apart, so I grabbed this other sword that turned into this other sword and I poked it and it disintegrated and I got this thing." spoke Mell really fast 

"Right…you're weird." "I'm weird? You're a talking cat!" says Mell, exasperated. "Point well taken. So, you killed a monster with a sword and got that brooch out of it?" spoke Oreo. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." says Mell. 

"So, I'm not dreaming?" "Uh, no. Sorry." says both Merlin and Oreo at the same time. "Should we test it out on her?" Merlin asked Oreo "Test what?" asked Mell. "A pop quiz? But I didn't study…" "Well, first of all, you don't study for pop quizzes and second of all, this is not a pop quiz. Yeah, go for it, Merlin." Oreo says seriously. "Right. Mell, hold that brooch in front of you and say, 'Universe Flash Magic" 

"Is this like Sailor Moon, where I turn into a beautiful princess person with really skimpy clothes and get to throw magic frisbees at people?" asks Mell excited. "Just do it." "KAY!" Mell does a weird little thing with her arms before holding the badge out in front of her. "That's really not necessary" says Oreo. "I don't care, it looks cool. Anyway, Universe Flash Magic!" Red and black glowing ribbons explode from the brooch and wrap themselves around Mell, after tearing her old clothes off. The brooch embeds itself on her chest. Mell thinks to herself, 'I'll remember never to do that in public.' (a/n: Modesty…)

"It is her! Finally…I almost feel human already…" says Merlin.

"Hey, cool!" says Mell. "Am I supposed to be some warrior chick?"

"Yeah. The Celestial Universe Warrior." says Oreo.

Mell looks into the mirror to see she is in a red and black outfit and that her hair has copper and red streaks in it. Her clothes were red and black, and a cape flowed down her back. The sword she used earlier was in her hand and she posed. (To see this picture, go here: [Universe Warrior][5]) "Cool! Err…What do yah mean, almost feel human again?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Minakku: Yeah, Akafaia, what does he mean?

Akaifaia: MUAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!!

Minakku: That's cruel!

Akaifaia: So? Tune in next time!! MUAHAHA!!!

Minakku: Sorry about my psyco friend.

Akafaia: I resent that!

   [1]: mailto:Element_008@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/akaifaia/index.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/akaifaia/Swords.jpg
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/akaifaia/Eyeoftheuniverse.jpg
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/akaifaia/UniverseWarrior.jpg



End file.
